Alice Vikary
Alice Vikary is the daughter of Jordan Vikary and his wife Camila Lorch and older twin sister to Byron Vikary. She is a fiery youth, much like her father was at her age, though somewhat naive. She is vastly more skilled in martial pursuits than her brother and in other aspects of learning as well. Though she is a dutiful daughter and raised in a way different from most young girls, Alice still finds herself conflicted over her need to serve the family and her personal desire to be the true heir to her father's legacy. Appearance and Character Alice has her mother's jet black hair and her father's brown eyes and expressive eyebrows. She has a lady's face, fair skin and soft features, but her hobbies defy any expectation of the quiet blushing maiden. While Alice is not averse to finery or courtly affairs, she is much more comfortable wearing a suit of armor and holding a sword in her hand. While Alice at first held the gods in the same esteem as her father and rest of the household, it was after visiting the Great Sept in King's Landing that Alice began to feel a more religious zeal in her life and began to take the Seven much more seriously than before. Like her lord father, Alice is naturally talented with a sword and, in Jordan's opinion, has the capacity to be even better. However, despite her talents and extensive learning, Alice knows that she'll never be her father's heir because of her sex and it is a matter that greatly affects her. History Early Life Alice grew up happily raised by her mother and father, she never wanted for much nor caused trouble for her parents which came as a surprise to the young couple. At an early age, both her father and grandfather instilled the idea of putting the family above everything else, teaching her that when it all mattered, it was only family that could be counted on and it became an ideal that she took dearly to her heart. As she grew older, Alice began to wonder what she could do that would truly help the family. To her, marriage was not good enough, and with her father showing no interest in simply marrying her off it seemed he had similar thoughts. When Lord Reginald lay dying in 362 AC, Alice was as worried as the rest of her family when the rebels began their assault across her father's holdings. Her father, however, did his duty and met the rebels in the field and scattered them and upon his return, Alice made her decision. Alice excelled in her studies but one day she took to the training yard alongside her brother and the soldiers of Boar's Head. At first she was laughed at and her peers dismissed it as a phase. As the days passed and turned into weeks, everyone understood the seriousness of her endeavors and she became a regular sight and a feared sparring partner, besting even her brother and keeping even pace with her cousin. The Young Lady In 370AC, Jordan Vikary began moving the family across the land, starting with a visit to Lord Brax, family through her grandmother and culminating in House Vikary making a formal court appearance in King's Landing. Alice herself remained away from the Red Keep largely and only ever spent her time in the mansion her father bought or wandering the streets of the city. Alice adventured into the Sept and even through Flea Bottom and the Harbor, seeing everything the city had to offer, enjoying what her father referred to as the "vibrance of life". However, when in the same year a group of bandits began pillaging around the Kingswood, Alice was denied being able to join the knights in fighting them off and was instead detained in her own room. Rather than sit in the mansion until her father returned and feeling ashamed over not being taken seriously as an heir, Alice instead escaped and followed rumors of a valyrian steel sword in the possession of a blacksmith in the Reach. Alice employed the services of Yron, a merchant from Dorne, and his bodyguard Darren, joining them along the Roseroad towards Highgarden. Once there, she immediately set to finding out more about the man and discovered that he had already departed from the area. Following further word of the swordsmith, Alice instead found the burned remains of the entire caravan and attempted to find the sword herself after Yron and Darren decided to give up on the task. What awaited her further along the road was instead a group of bandits, armed with the smith's wares and seemingly far more formidable than she expected. Dejected over the realization that she had failed in her mission and hopes to improve her family's standing, Alice instead headed back down the road towards Oldtown. Family Tree *''{Lymond Vikary}'' (d. 353) ** {Reginald Vikary} (b. 315, d. 362) ** {Catelyn Brax} (b. 320, d. 340) - Lord Reginald's wife. Died from pneumonia. *** Jordan Vikary - Current Lord of Boar's Head. *** Camila Lorch (b. 337) **** Alice Vikary (b. 356) **** Byron Vikary (b. 356) ** Dareon Vikary (b. 317) *** Harmond Hill (b. 334) *** Celia Hill (b. 337) ** Leobald Vikary(b. 318) ** Muriel Lydden (b. 322) *** Alicent Vikary (b. 339) *** Tansy Vikary (b. 342) Category:House Vikary Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi